bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 July 2016
11:29 Does anyone wanna imagine what the next evo after omni is 11:29 True Omni 11:29 hey 11:29 Omega 11:29 //shot 11:29 what do you think the new summoner unit will be like? 11:29 Good sphere for omni Avant Dandemagus and sacred axe? 11:29 a kid 11:29 //shot 11:30 i mean what will his skillset be like 11:30 trash 11:30 /////////shot 11:30 I think that's up to us 11:30 OP 11:30 I'd go for infidelity orb instead of axe 11:30 how do you think we'll be able to customize him? 11:30 Infeldelity just gives an extra 15% 11:30 it would be cool if it had to do with GGC/GQ spheres 11:30 The 100 spark boost helps a lot 11:31 Sacred is 150% 11:31 Yeah 11:31 how do you get sacred axe again? 11:31 I'm imagining a bb beyond UBB now 11:31 Its even better for Spark damage 11:31 //shot 11:31 is it 1mil mission points? 11:31 Wasn't it 75% 11:31 No 11:31 like 1 mil mission 11:31 points 11:31 haha... USBB or SUBB 11:31 My bad, sorry 11:32 Legendary BB hehe 11:32 Merits for sacred axe 11:32 Which for me is gonna take a while 11:32 me too 11:32 what spheres do you think that every story character should have? 11:32 ? 11:32 according to their character, at least 11:32 Lugina-Sky Harbinger 11:32 What's the deal with guilds? 11:32 no duh 11:32 Paris-Honor Armor 11:33 i mean, be more creative 11:33 Grahdens-Ishrion 11:33 Paris Honor Armor 11:33 Owen-Medblare 11:33 like Grahdens-Ishrion and Elder Hat 11:33 Burny Most bravest blade 11:33 so anything? 11:33 Paris could have Honor armor and Demon Dress/Nature Shield 11:33 Karl - Blazing Fists? 11:34 what would Karl's parameter boost be 11:34 and what spheres should the summoner unit have? 11:34 in canon, at least 11:34 hmmm 11:34 Heaven's edge?? 11:34 No 11:34 summoner hat/summoner key for the extra 11:35 i think? 11:35 Heresy series sphere? 11:35 idk, heresy series is kinda cheating 11:35 idk who will use sacrilege orb 11:35 The summone 11:35 r 11:35 what's sacrilege orb 11:35 Trial EX8 11:35 new trial sphere 11:35 ah 11:36 is that the trial with all the omni units? 11:36 What does it do? 11:36 Noel Trial 11:36 I think 30% parameters 11:36 and special type sphere 11:36 and of course not a usual sphere 11:36 It will be frustrating as hell.. 11:36 what parameter boost should the summoner have? 11:36 all 11:37 :^^) 11:37 bond of rih'alnase? 11:37 If Karna Masta was Hell, what is Noel Trial.... 11:37 OSHA has spoken! 11:37 although that wouldn't work 11:37 * Nanjiro Echizen shot OSHA 11:37 ok 11:37 True Hell 11:37 because im talking canon JP 11:37 Limbo 11:37 ::^^) 11:37 cuz theres no way out 11:37 ///shot 11:37 me shot OSHA again 11:37 idk if sin of rebellion would work 11:37 rip 11:38 tch 11:38 tommrow is thunder rate up which is going to be garbage 11:38 Hey, any advice for Avant's GGC? I keep getting sacked during be second round of the last battle 11:38 do it right 11:38 * OshaHypnotized leaves 11:38 use damage reduce to 1 ubb, i gues 11:38 do you have crit immunity? 11:38 *guess 11:38 for 1 turn 11:39 Use 2 ubb 2nd form avant below 50% HP 11:39 No Crit immunity buff... Only passive in a unit... I think 11:39 you have a lara friend? 11:39 11:39 Use omni ark as friend 11:39 Lara Ark Lance 11:39 oh, yeah 11:39 all negates crit 11:39 or use spheres 11:40 need to craft more crystals then ... And no... No Ark or Lara friend, sadly 11:40 Lance LS 11:40 ^^^^ 11:40 negates crit 11:40 oh 11:40 though you'll need EWD null for Lance 11:40 i did not know that ark had crit immunity 11:40 SP 11:40 He is OP like that 11:40 so demon silk for extra on lance? 11:41 would drevas/demon silk work? 11:41 Also Ark has All elements buff 11:41 yeah I think so 11:41 Lance might work... And Vern friend? 11:41 yeah 11:41 or Mitigation LS 11:41 or you could use ethereal wall 11:41 tfw i used ark oe sub to clear avant ggc 11:41 SUB??? 11:41 not lead? 11:41 sub. 11:41 .... 11:41 what team did you guys use for KM? 11:41 i had to use krantz oe as lead 11:41 Ark has Crit immune on SP 11:42 rainbow squad? 11:42 So he doesnt have to be lead 11:42 true 11:42 5 more lazuli until i can do a x10 pull in potk jp 11:42 what did you guys use for tillith's trial 11:42 Ice cream squads? 11:42 but Ark's LS is so good 11:42 aww yis 11:42 I wonder what the mystery gift is 11:42 All Flavors lol 11:42 hey 11:42 For Tillith I went with two squads ... All OE 11:43 ok 11:43 not enough bc utility 11:43 Ark/Felice 11:43 did anyone use a semi-free squad on tilith? 11:43 leads 11:43 i even brought a felice friend 11:43 The hell!? Nanite Destruction!? 11:43 what? 11:43 well tbh i used felice friend in dArk too 11:43 i'm thinking magress lead/felice friend 11:43 wait 11:44 i forgot, my felice friend changed 11:44 Tilith Eze lead Selena Magress Paris Shida FL Haile 11:44 im thinking grah lead vargas selena magress atro 11:44 tilith was easy imo 11:44 what other units should i bring 11:45 the hard part is tilith's nukes on phase 1 11:45 yeah 11:45 Tilith is easy but not Lugina tbh 11:45 the others were just bc fodder 11:45 I had trouble with the BC fill for her final barrier 11:45 tiliths nukes paired up with lugina's 3 turn nuke for me 11:45 you usally UBB a 50 regen on her barrier 11:45 delta try to use grahdens' ubb 11:46 Phase 1 hard phase 2 easy phase 3 manageable 11:46 yeah 11:46 I had none back then... I summoned Sirius with the gem Tillith dropped actually 11:46 gg! 11:46 lol 11:46 should i bring a juno friend? 11:46 lol 11:46 is this a good squad?: Kulyuk (Lead), Sirius(Omni), Juno(Omni), Ensa(Omni), Eze 11:46 yeah, the defense ignore null works wonders on phase 1 11:46 i'd think that's good 11:46 That's a top squad 11:47 For KM? 11:47 for Tilith 11:47 i don't think 11:47 KM IS HELL 11:47 sirius + ensa in one squad is good 11:47 Why KM? 11:47 you cant use juno friend on KM 11:47 yeah 11:47 kek 11:47 Mildran KM 11:47 Tch 11:47 I haven't faced him yet 11:47 im working on tilith's hell- i mean trial 11:47 I get Totestu 11:47 also 11:47 inb4 someone says language 11:47 if anybody uses klyuk lead for KM 11:47 they're as good as dead to me 11:47 ? 11:47 lol 11:47 longer you take 11:47 the more u suffer 11:48 Hell is acceptable 11:48 Its really not 11:48 I mean, if they say it in game, why not here? 11:48 Karna Masta Trial is like as hell if no HoT , burst heal ,BB filler and OD fill rate 11:48 ^ 11:48 actually 11:48 nanjiro 11:48 yeah 11:48 Since I have no Felice, is Juno lead acceptable for KM 11:48 2nd phase KM nukes are triggered by you tripping the flag for bb drain 3 times 11:48 they NEED to fix the mitigation bug 11:48 Great lead 11:48 KM has a trial? 11:48 basically 11:48 they mean quest 11:48 yes 11:49 its basically a trial 11:49 so you need to kill him 11:49 i'd rather face lucius again than face KM 11:49 before it gets to the point you can't fill your OD gauge 11:49 and i mean the trial 11:49 cant kill KM too fast 11:49 altough Id like too 11:49 killing him fast is acceptable 11:49 If there is a KM trial, hell to the no im not doing that trial.. 11:49 I feel like it's harder in GL than in JP at this point 11:49 UGH 11:49 ys it is 11:49 yeah 11:49 because there's a bug 11:49 that reduces all buff durations by 1 11:49 Wht happens to your OD when your fast 11:49 What's the deal with KM then? Quick kill? Drain battle? 11:49 I know 11:50 i dont have a juno-seto... 11:50 I hope the bug gets fixed soon 11:50 and the most game-breaking bug 11:50 is not getting fixed 11:50 yeah 11:50 Note, due to the bug, bring a 2-turn Miti. 11:50 "it's not a bug, it's a feature" 11:50 kek 11:50 * Pacapound kills rejiti 11:50 "we're making global more challenging" 11:50 shaddup will u 11:50 "KM is meant to be hell" 11:50 "elite mode" 11:50 "Git gud 11:50 "summon our exclusives to have a chance" 11:50 * Rejiti runs 11:50 "GE's should make it easy" 11:50 Lol 11:51 * IoNick Comet gets shot 11:51 yeah... 11:51 * Pacapound watches the entire BFGL community pout salt over the KM bug not being fixed in maintainence 11:51 good luck doing KM without OE's 11:51 im hyped its getting fixed tbh 11:51 * IoNick Comet turns a lake into an ocean 11:51 no its not 11:51 there's no news about it getting fixed yet 11:51 lel 11:51 yeah 11:51 its getting fixed in maintenance 11:51 therefore 11:51 right> 11:51 it isnt 11:51 not yet 11:51 So mitigation doesn't work with him? 11:51 bring 2 turn mitigation 11:51 We're all gonna drown in salt 11:52 1 turn buffs will be nonexistent 11:52 well 11:52 Rejiti what's next after mildran and Noel Trial in Japan? 11:52 im facing tilith rn 11:52 I'm gonna hop in Yap 11:52 's guild 11:52 lugina and paris just spawned 11:52 zelnite ggc 11:52 then quit global until km bug is fixed 11:52 me too 11:52 for yap's guild 11:52 i hope 11:52 I need to summon for Alice and Zelnite 11:52 Even after the bug is fixed 11:52 wait one turn buffs are non existant 11:52 yup 11:52 WOW 11:52 so my randolphs 300% stealth atk buff wont work? 11:52 wtf 11:52 I am hyped for Rize and Zelnite OE.. 11:52 yep 11:52 omg... 11:53 I need Zelnite 11:53 that's dumb 11:53 zelnite/rize oe hype 11:53 im using grah and juno seto leads 11:53 Always thank Gumi 11:53 juno's HP buff 11:53 I have no Zelnite T_T 11:53 vargas is >30K HP 11:53 11:53 zeckt with 40k hp 11:53 paca 11:53 want me to do that? kek 11:53 And Lu can still 1 shot him 11:54 sure! 11:54 lol 11:54 fixed damage attacks 11:54 lol 11:54 can anyone imagine a quest harder than KM 11:54 haven't raised my anima zeckt tho 11:54 i think vargas has the best HP caps on global rn 11:54 i can 11:54 quest harder than KM? 11:54 DArk 11:54 Noel Trial... 11:54 it's the absolute worst 11:54 QUEST 11:54 it's called solo squadding lucius' trial 11:54 well 11:54 What about Noel trial? 11:54 thats easy 11:54 QUEST 11:54 double gazia + guard + barrier UBB 11:54 oh yeah 11:54 forgot it's barely possible 11:54 bruh chill 11:54 I'm gonna have fun doing that in JP 11:55 still possible though! 11:55 no gazia here 11:55 * Nanjiro Echizen Let's Duel YugioMaster2187 , Blue eyes white Dragon Attack 11:55 angel idol es 11:55 * YugioMaster2187 uses raigeki 11:55 when i figured out 11:55 that crescent dews were GLEX i was shocked 11:55 * IoNick Comet doesn't get the reference 11:55 SAME HERE 11:55 oh yeah 11:55 Ok. Taking a break from Brave Frontier for a bit and I'll see if I can beat KM once and for all.. 11:55 that surprised me 11:55 * Nanjiro Echizen uses anti raigeki 11:56 I'm gonna wait for the bug to get fixed 11:56 psyche 11:56 im just getting to the 60% threshold 11:56 Royal Decree to Anti Raigeki 11:56 No 11:56 inb4 mitigator gets hit with Elle Straight Strije 11:56 * Suljko101303 uses mst on royal decree 11:56 Typhoon to decree 11:56 Right now, I recommend doing Daily Quests and Arena. 11:56 and GGC if possible 11:56 * YugioMaster2187 summons exodia 11:56 GGC 11:56 pfft 11:56 i only have 1 GQ left 11:56 I'm done with those too 11:57 quaid's 11:57 traphole on exodia 11:57 i beat avant GGC without a crit null 11:57 squad? 11:57 Chain Materiall to fuse forever 11:57 Traphole not working with Gods duh 11:57 http://imgur.com/BPOCHs1 11:57 ty 11:57 * Suljko101303 uses super poly with all your monsters 11:57 #f2ppower 11:57 I have to say, Zero is useful. 11:57 > f2p 11:57 > klyuk, sirius 11:58 you barely won 11:58 yes i did 11:58 magress died 11:58 you know what surprised me 11:58 so i just guarded everyone 11:58 Zero is useful how many percent? 0 % ! 11:58 ok, so I'm gonna replace Magress with Jjuno 11:58 the battle maidens are global exclusive 11:58 and BB on hit filled Sirius' OD gauge 11:58 why'd ya bring grahdens lol 11:58 me? 11:58 atk/def/rec down null 11:58 ah 11:58 ah 11:58 why not lara 11:58 F2P 11:58 Lance too 11:58 nuff said 11:59 yeah 11:59 sirius and klyuk 11:59 he was lucky 11:59 yes i was xD 11:59 gonna use Lance I guess 11:59 avant focused sirius on that last turn 11:59 meanwhile my alt in jp already has 8 RS OEs 11:59 bring a lara friend for avants GGC 11:59 Hm... If they say you can get LE units from guild, low chance of Zeruiah and others? 11:59 or Ark 11:59 Laberd works! 11:59 LE 11:59 i vouch 11:59 is more like 11:59 yeah 11:59 uhm cain 11:59 elemental vortex and Xestia 12:00 only like xestia 12:00 I need Lara... But she refuses to be summoned 12:00 no way in hell 12:00 wait LE's from guild 12:00 wtf 12:00 will gimu give out free LE 12:00 whats elemental vortex 12:00 like actually wtf 12:00 is that galant batch 12:00 what's le 12:00 o 12:00 limited exclusive 12:00 limited edition 12:00 Wait, my bad. 12:00 Limited edition 12:00 aka zeruiah 12:00 my gosh 12:00 Randolph 12:00 Free GE LE units? When Pacapound 12:00 etc 12:00 HIGHLY doubt 12:00 never. 12:00 this chat is a mess 12:00 i said, no way in hell would gimu do that 12:00 free GE LE units:Battle Maiden Batch 12:00 if they did 12:01 those aren't free 12:01 it would be an ungodly amount of points or whatever currency 12:01 u gotta grind for em 12:01 Remember 12:01 they are free 12:01 they're not free tho 12:01 anything that does not require gems 12:01 you have to donate millions of zel and karma to get one 12:01 you pay for them with energy 12:01 youd have to spend the equivalent of 100K Zel 12:01 They're considering Maiden OE 12:01 No, wait wait.. 12:01 and 1Mil Karma 12:01 well yea 12:01 * Pacapound wins 12:01 it would be an ungodly amount of Zel and karma 12:01 well 12:01 Legacy units you can get. 12:02 I'll just wait for Zenia and Allanon OE 12:02 and krantz and avant 12:02 do you guys think Ensa will be better than Zenia OE 12:02 and like collectables. 12:02 ofc 12:02 when is zenia getting her OE? 12:02 Ensa is LE 12:02 mostly 12:02 Soon. 12:02 Ensa is dumb 12:02 tm 12:02 so is Juno 12:02 12:02 I squealed once I got her on 3rd summon 12:02 * Pacapound kicks nick 12:02 what 12:02 I don't liker their art 12:02 juno or ensa 12:02 * Vocalo Cain throws a wrench at Sul 12:02 they look like fan-units 12:02 Coming Soon in Theaters Zenia omni 12:02 * Rejiti flies away from chat 12:02 a unit that has passive revive effects is stupid 12:02 too messy 12:02 * IoNick Comet dodges 12:03 yeah 12:03 i like their lore :^) 12:03 i would know since i draw fan units 12:03 /shot 12:03 * Suljko101303 dodges Wrench 12:03 revive effects on bb/sbb is OPAF 12:03 ^ 12:03 just SBB 12:03 *sbb 12:03 still like 10% 12:03 im happy they had alicia at least 12:03 its free juno 12:03 [[12:03 alicia 12:03 Brb... 12:04 oh. 12:04 but is there ANY way to fit her onto a team 12:04 I don't think I'll ever be as lucky as I was with Ensa ever again 12:04 sphere wise 12:04 idk 12:04 //shot 12:04 * Vocalo Cain lifts a enormous and indestructible road roller and make a creepy face. 12:04 What LE's beside Zeru dont have OE? 12:04 Randolph and Ravenna 12:04 well 12:04 No more hate to units.. 12:04 Randolph will prob never receive one... 12:05 idk 12:05 Randy 12:05 Indeed Randy 12:05 as someone who has a hard time deciding, should I put Nic, or Nick? 12:05 nick is really outclassed 12:06 nick is trash 12:06 * Pacapound runs 12:06 I meant my name... 12:06 LoL 12:06 .-. 12:06 oh 12:06 i thought you meant the unit 12:06 ^ 12:06 sry about that 12:06 * IoNick Comet thinks of how that unit brings disgrace to Nicks 12:07 yeah 12:07 Paca and Yugi Face desk 12:07 im on tiliths trial rn 12:07 * YugioMaster2187 facedesks 12:07 lol 12:07 tilith trial 12:07 i had 5 second bb lag 12:07 took me 2.5 hours to beat 12:07 xD 12:07 i just got past grand hazard 12:08 who do you guys want an omni of 12:08 btw 12:08 and tiliths ~25% hp, phase 1 12:08 What almost 3 hours 12:08 i hope you brought 2 squads 12:08 i want an omni of lucius 12:08 wat 12:08 Bread lord? 12:08 yugio 12:08 ? 12:08 i hope you brought a second squad 12:08 why 12:08 I want a mock unit omni 12:08 1st is getting wiped after you kill tilith first form 12:08 (yes) 12:08 crud 12:09 xD 12:09 wait 12:09 well 12:09 try doing 87.5 mitigation 12:09 time to get enough od for vargas' ubb 12:09 1st squad just focus and kill Lugina asap 2nd squads will do the rest 12:09 why 12:09 but it does a buff wipe 12:09 iirc the buff wipe is after dmg calc 12:09 oh 12:09 i survived with Kulyuk UBB 12:09 or i could do damage taken to 1 12:09 but when i didn't UBB on a later run 12:09 i got wiped 12:09 since i have no 75% ubb 12:10 Veda wreckage is so annoying 12:10 i could either use magress or grahdens 12:10 Juno lead 12:10 (yes) 12:10 im using grah lead with juno frien 12:10 *friend 12:10 hmm 12:10 thats a hard one 12:10 idk 12:10 when you get Juno on your last summon 12:10 if you get wiped just go to your apps and force close BF 12:10 * IoNick Comet gets shot 12:10 Hmmm 12:11 Mono 12:11 Speaking 12:12 on a random note, when have you guys raged the most 12:12 when i got 1.74 million on pandemic 12:12 crud 12:12 lugina just used instant menace 12:12 don't remember 12:12 When I did Entrusted Will 12:12 oh 12:13 i think i still have a mountain of salt from that one 12:13 me too 12:13 i raged the most on entrusted will too 12:13 In BF or in general? 12:13 I'm just glad I have virtuous cape 12:13 on gold run forgot to bring items for mirfah's fight 12:13 BF 12:13 rip 12:13 Oh, umm 12:13 im just happy it's finally over 12:13 I forgot the hoy water 12:13 *holy 12:13 kek 12:13 ouch 12:13 on mirth's solo fight 12:13 When my iPad f***ed up my Lucius run 12:13 he kept getting hammered by crits 12:14 ugh 12:14 when I went to screenshot and it multitasked me out for whatever reason 12:14 o 12:14 rip 12:14 and when I came back it reset 12:14 what spheres do you think post-silver run mirfah should bring? 12:14 *use 12:14 ??? 12:14 ???? 12:14 you can't adjust the spheres of fixed units 12:14 in canon 12:14 And I was so pissed off I gave away the account 12:14 i said SHOULD 12:14 idk 12:14 virtuous cape 12:14 whut 12:14 i'd think he would bring virtuous cape and revelation book 12:15 anyway 12:15 someone imagine a KM trial 12:15 * Pacapound waits patiently for the weekend 12:15 * Pacapound shoots nick 12:15 don't. 12:15 even. 12:15 start 12:15 * IoNick Comet matrixes 12:16 I hope for a Ezra trial. 12:16 me too 12:16 yep 12:16 Ii wonder what kind of unit she'd be though 12:16 inb4 more bullcrap than KM 12:16 an OP one 12:16 lel 12:17 * Princess Monogatari continues to stockpile gems for Alice 12:17 just summon on the 3 gem legacy gate 12:17 * Pacapound runs 12:17 * IoNick Comet realizes he has more 7* era than legacy 12:18 * IoNick Comet wants Zelnite 12:18 same i want zel 12:18 more farm 12:18 zelnite* 12:19 I am now imagining a GGC with the Divine Ten when they all come out 12:19 >.> 12:20 I feel like Ezra will be a spark buffer 12:21 (assuming she'll be a unit) 12:21 Yea. 12:22 Azurai is BB atk and crit 12:22 and Ezra probably isn't a mitigator 12:22 Divine Ten GGC no Gods 12:22 Helped me on Lucius Trial. 12:22 well 12:22 we have 12:22 4 of the divine 10? 12:22 8 12:22 wait which 8 12:23 7 God 3 no info yet 12:23 Ok 12:23 10X pull in potk jp 12:23 wml 12:23 which ones? 12:23 Maxwell, Cardes, Zevalhua, Afla Dilith, Lucius, Karna Masta, Kulyuk, Felice 12:23 oh 12:23 there 12:23 them 12:23 i forgot 12:23 xD 12:23 that was a lot of typing XD 12:24 and we have their disciples and followers as well... 12:24 agggggh 30 lazuli going into this 12:24 wouldn't be surprised for another 6 step GGC 12:24 pls don't all be trash 12:24 Maxwell - Kanon 12:24 i wonder 12:24 o doin Potk Osha? 12:24 yes 12:24 jp 12:24 Cardes - Zebra, Tora 12:24 x10 pull 12:24 could we possibly get... 12:24 o 12:24 ok a pink 12:24 a Founders of Meirith gq? 12:24 Im on PotK 12:24 so i at least got 1 5* 12:24 or ggc 12:25 Pink OSHA LoL 12:25 who is Potk NA? 12:25 on* 12:25 does anyone who registers get the rewards 12:25 u have to play pork to get rewards in bf 12:25 pork* 12:25 POTK* 12:25 gdi 12:25 pork 12:26 When PoTK collabs will ends? 12:26 ill play a piece of meat 12:26 I played a bit 12:26 2 pinks 12:26 nice 12:26 ok idk their names so i'll just say rarities 12:26 There's another collab in August after PoTK 12:26 what collab? 12:27 Forgot the name 12:27 something gumi 12:27 Dempagumi? 12:27 hmm 12:27 getting On potk atm 12:27 3/5*, 4/6*,3/4*(TRASH),3/5*,4/6*,3/4*(TRASH),3/6*,5*,3/5*,5/6* 12:27 the (/) means how far they go in rarity 12:28 at least u got a 5/6 12:28 does anyone have a guess to what the mystery reward is 12:28 something crappy 12:28 prob trash sphere 12:28 yeah 12:29 we know gimu 12:29 xD 12:29 it's not like they'll guve a unit 12:29 laevateinn is trash 12:29 brb 12:29 Tyrfing is meh 12:29 i was sad when i realized she was trash 12:29 i thought she would be ok at least 12:30 zero is a nother ge 12:30 LEGE 12:30 Im happy i got Zero since he's alright and he's LE :^) 12:31 oh yea 12:31 in JP potk 12:31 I have 12:31 5* Shield (KILLLLMEEE), 5* Sword, and 2 4* Swords :^) 12:32 kek 12:32 as u wish 12:32 * Pacapound kills osha 12:32 bless 12:32 * OshaHypnotized dies 12:32 tfw 12:32 in jp 12:33 once you reach a certain levek 12:33 *level 12:33 the story quests become 0 AP 12:33 TFW i have way too many water units 12:33 *mfw 12:33 also how 12:34 ? 12:34 you can find extremely OP strangers every quest 12:34 random matchup is nice 12:34 literally the first quest i played 12:34 not like they're going to friend you anyway 12:34 i found a Tyrfing that did 500 damage+ 12:34 yea and idc 12:35 anyways 12:35 im generous so whenever a low level player tries to add me I add back :^) 12:35 im thinking 12:35 should i go straight for omni vern or 7* my averus 12:35 Depends 12:35 this is my JP acc 12:35 What is your best miti? 12:35 averus? lmao 12:35 Averus 12:35 my only one 12:36 kek 12:36 prob do Averus 12:36 need to make sure your miti is strong 12:36 tru 12:36 if i can 12:36 I'll get myself 3 12:36 mecha gods 12:36 Mifune 15 k attack http://imgur.com/yg1GlYs 12:37 nice 12:37 now give him 50% attack elgif and SP 12:37 uh shoot i forgot how to strikethrough 12:37 um 12:37 line ? 12:37 [ s ] 12:37 ah ok 12:37 thanks 12:37 like this 12:38 lemme test to see if i can do this right 12:38 Osha, on GL PotK, you got both Laevetienns? 12:38 12:38 ye 12:38 12:38 It will be 20 k attack if I have 50% attack elgif 12:38 ya u got it right 12:38 kek 12:38 Yeayea i know how to do it 12:38 i was trying something lol 12:38 k 12:38 ok there 12:38 Im trying to get Vargas and Lunaris.. 12:39 1 more gem 12:39 my last pull for today 12:39 Felice or nothing 12:39 what makes me sad 12:39 is that Jp is too pervy 12:39 how so 12:39 in the way that Zero is like non existant 12:39 and all the units are women 12:39 kek 12:40 anyways 12:40 whats a good earth type bb buffer 12:40 besides felice 12:40 * Nanjiro Echizen saving Gems for x mas omni units 12:40 jeez thats a good while 12:41 whats the current 3 gem summon? 12:41 trash 12:41 uh idk 12:41 also anyway to remove a non facebook connected account so i can reload it over and over 12:41 wanna make a decent alt account 12:41 hmm 12:41 Libera seems like a good fallback 12:42 k 12:42 i just made a new facebook for my alt 12:42 Elimo Phoenix Aurelia 3 gems summon 12:42 oh sweet 12:42 hmm support units 12:42 im only asking because im playing windows BF 12:42 both of the 5*'s i got are sword wielders 12:42 and im on my FB account 12:42 I got good swords :^) 12:42 but i want another account rerolled 12:43 same Osha 12:43 whats weird tho 12:43 Lets see my current party on PotK.. 12:43 hi mich 12:43 is that in her art she has a scythe 12:44 k 12:44 and she rides a burb 12:44 due to GEs existing 12:44 BURB 12:44 KM -1 turn buff duration is now permanent /s 12:44 What 12:44 >.> 12:44 are you kidding me 12:44 12:44 No way Mich fixed it 12:44 ... 12:45 what kind of gumi employer do you think mich is- 12:45 KEK 12:45 * Rejiti runs 12:45 hahahaha 12:45 LoL 12:45 triggered 12:45 mich works for gumi? 12:45 do the mods work for gumi? 12:45 yes. me and yap are secret gimu employees 12:45 Laevateinn 5*(F) lead, Vajra 4*,Keraunos 4*,Yoichi 3*, and Laevateinn 3* (M) 12:45 Indeed 12:45 * Pacapound strangles mich 12:46 o 12:46 thats for making bullcrap summon rates 12:46 xD 12:46 blame yap for that 12:46 Plz make Randolph omni plox 12:46 >.> 12:46 I handle the gates (Y) 12:46 * Crimson Storm Mich runs 12:46 not so secret anymore 12:46 Randy omni omg Riot Suljko 12:46 what Randy omni not OP 12:46 :P 12:46 * Pacapound mails a dog to yap 12:46 lel too much stat boosts 12:46 12:47 wb 12:47 my team issss 12:48 ok 12:48 5* Laevateinn (M), 5* Selena, 5* Longinus, and 4* Laevateinn (F) 12:48 (GL) 12:48 crap I think my Longinus got weaker holding Shadowlance of Despair 12:49 Nice. 12:49 Vocal = Bald Head 12:50 was that necessary nanji 12:50 Sorry 12:50 I am wondering about a quick way to get limit breaks. 12:50 there is none 12:50 ////runs 12:50 ye 12:51 for optimal stats, you need 16 copies of a unit (Y) 12:51 anyone play PotK JP? 12:51 Aw hell.. 12:52 * Nanjiro Echizen Train Tyrfing to max capacity Later 12:53 Now, saving my Lazuri to 50.. 12:53 Tyrfing is OP af in JP 12:53 going to summon at earth gate 12:53 hoping for at least libera 12:54 get tresh 12:54 treshed 12:54 ok i will 12:54 praying to RNGesus for u 12:54 ima get another leona 12:54 its a rainbow gate 12:54 rip 12:54 wat is 12:54 Curse activated 12:54 GFDI GIMU 12:54 wait 12:55 GFDI ALIM 12:55 kek 12:55 wat is tho 12:55 klaus 12:55 another one 12:55 LEL 12:55 Santa Klaus 12:55 i might do 3 gem support summon 12:56 water bestie :) 12:56 *:^) 12:56 yas Selena dropped 12:56 gj 12:56 fml 12:56 noice 12:56 day 2 and already a dupe 12:56 Klaus 12:56 having a dex selena btw is good right? 12:56 Potk 12:56 On PotK Mich? 12:56 Water Bestie no she is a Fire type OSHA 12:57 Selena can't drop from BF atm so guess 12:57 Yes Mich is playing pork vocalo Cain 12:58 hey whats up 12:58 lol Pork 12:58 bleh not Dex 12:58 i never new there was a chat for this awsome 12:58 I need another Dex Selena 12:58 whats dex 12:58 for limits does it have to be another dex selena? 12:59 Welcome to wiki lounge chat Evxshadow10000 12:59 mfw i barely realized that the metal keys have a metal maiden on them 12:59 thx 12:59 don't mind the PoTK talk 12:59 nanjiro you added one too many zero's 12:59 Ik 12:59 ALL GOOD:) 01:00 in JP 01:00 is the elemental gate 100% guaranteed X element? 01:00 so whats a dex selena mean? 01:00 no 01:00 gdi 01:00 Potk Dex is better Speed and AGI growth 01:00 Death of Hell what do u think this http://imgur.com/yg1GlYs 01:00 2 days in 01:00 i think? 01:00 I've summoned 7 times 01:00 and i already have a dupe 01:00 my trash luck followed me from gl ;-; 01:01 Op or not ? 01:01 k let's try Selena friend in Brave 10 01:01 damn nice mifune 01:01 My mifune hit's the exact same Atk stat... 01:01 *Burst 10 01:01 Thanks 01:01 realy op 01:01 well 01:02 but it wont take to damege well 01:02 lol unless you use an atk to def convert 01:02 if i really wanted to i could use an Emgif on my second Mifune to take off the Tablet of Ruin level 3 and give it to my first mifune 01:02 atk -> def conversion :3 01:02 eg silas for me 01:02 yup 01:02 70% of that 01:02 =GG 01:03 inb4 fixed damage 01:03 and def ignore 01:03 def ignore is rare 01:03 and fixed damage can be mitigated 01:03 usually 01:03 klaus 01:03 i normally dont use my tickets first day of a new season but i'm gonna try it 01:03 toutetsu 01:04 i still use kira for def ignore 01:04 Kira poor Kira 01:04 i like him alot though 01:04 he in most my squads 01:05 well i took out the three main threats of this dude's defensive team 01:05 and a perfect Victory with 10 Tickets 01:05 inb4 death gets rekt 01:05 vm 01:05 nvm 01:06 i got lucky 01:06 only on of his Mfunes proc'd AoE and Selena, Mifune, and Lance got the AI 01:06 lol 01:06 one* 01:06 Colo ? Death 01:06 yes 01:06 hax 01:06 i actually cant build a good team for coloseum dont know how sob.. and have so meany tickets but i always get wiped ast dunno why? 01:07 Juno Leads? 01:07 his offensive team was a Mizerka lead 3 mifunes and a Selena 01:07 or Mifunes 01:07 i have avani lead 01:07 Mich, can I add you on PotK? 01:07 When ur selena's SPD is at 39 01:07 gotta go fast 01:07 avani lead haili ultor rize and magress (omni) 01:08 I'll see if I have space after this run 01:08 lvl Shadow ? 01:08 Ok. 01:08 aye and another perfect Victory with 10 tickets 01:08 all 7* and full lv 01:08 and full bb 01:08 hearo class 01:09 ^hero 01:09 What is you're current lvl right now Shadow? 01:09 oh lv.229 01:09 mfw 01:09 Nice 01:09 hbu 01:09 Selena gets Critical Weakness on Vargas with Last Blizzard 01:09 kek 01:09 is last blizzard selenas character skill? 01:10 looks like Victory isn't mine....stupid P2W's... 01:10 Limit Break. 01:10 Is it? 01:10 nope u do their characvter quests 01:10 kek 01:10 if i remember correctlly 01:10 should be 01:10 yey 01:10 brave burt 01:10 *burst 01:10 //runs 01:11 Vargas 0% chance to hit Selena 01:11 >.> 01:11 oh s*** Mifune you proc'd 01:11 Selena = Sirena 01:11 LoL 01:11 =Angel Idol 01:12 Hi vivnous 01:12 Wazz up 01:12 Hm... Yoichi always keep getting hit with 1 dmg 01:13 i played multiplayer and crashed 01:13 great 01:13 Tfw your Vargas friend is using Lexidia and your Selena is using Dandelga 01:13 LoL 01:14 kek 01:14 yas Dex Selena 01:14 just evoing my selena to 4* now 01:15 OK I KILLED ONE OF THEIR UNITS SOME HOW 01:15 Nice OSHA 01:16 Retry 01:16 Keraunos and Vajra are my top gunswoman. 01:16 *women 01:16 *women 01:16 I have Yata no Kagami 01:16 nice 01:16 k I have one slot in PotK 01:16 Woman and Women same female so what's wrong with that tbh 01:17 i won ok 01:17 Osha what's yer IGN again? 01:17 OsHa in gl 01:17 Alright. need to finish up. Mine is Xelan. 01:17 welp I didn't get yer IGN 01:17 *FR 01:17 oops 01:17 in GL. 01:17 welp 01:18 In Japan... 01:18 ok 5 lazuli 01:18 yolo pull 01:19 blue ok 01:19 3/5* 01:19 eghhhhh 01:19 what unit 01:20 dunno 01:20 jp 01:20 Abakada Egahailamana Oparasatauwaya 01:20 pic maybe? 01:20 nah i won't keep :^) 01:20 Nice Nice Nice 01:20 Mich, you play JP? 01:21 I wanna know what the eggs do 01:21 they raise stats on level ups right? 01:21 Boiled Eggs 01:21 eggs? 01:21 probly Mana Seeds 01:21 yea those 01:21 they look likes eggs 01:21 they can be held in place of gear 01:21 *like 01:21 yes 01:21 those 01:22 they raise certain stats more when held 01:22 ah ok 01:22 i got a yellow one from slots 01:22 so it increases growth rates for certain stats 01:22 simple enough 01:23 Marco add me if u want Global 6064543964 ! 01:23 Ok 01:24 btw how does my Potk team sound 01:24 lvl 295 01:24 Red: +Str 01:24 Yellow: +Grd 01:24 Purple: +Mgc 01:24 Dark Blue: +Spr 01:24 Light Blue: +Spd / -Agi 01:24 Rainbow: +Str, Spd, Agi, Mgc, Grd, Spr 01:24 How bout u Marco? 01:24 its Mitum(M), Selena, Yata no Kagami, Longius and the dempagumi Staff user 01:24 Mine is 0482540625 01:25 OK 01:25 Why is it kinda impossible to get Limit Breaks? 01:25 because everything for the unit limit breaking has to be same as copy 01:25 stars 01:25 unit 01:27 Ugh.. 01:27 yeah its stupid 01:28 i like that my team is balanced 2016 07 07